Feelin' the same way all over again
by Atheniandream
Summary: The way to say 'it', without actually saying it.


Title: Feelin' the same way all over again  
  
Author: Athena.   
  
Email: atheniandream@aol.com  
  
Content Warnings: Romancish. Humour.  
  
Pairings: SJ  
  
Spoilers: Nope. Unless you read the Atlas. Then you'll be pleasantly surprised.  
  
Season: Seven-Eight.   
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summary: The way to say 'it', without actually saying it.  
  
Author's notes:   
  
Archive: Anywhere. I'm my own publicist.  
  
Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING. I know this.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Thanks to those who of late, need thanking.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
'Feelin' the same way all over again'  
  
The way to say 'it', without actually saying it.   
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
"So, where are we going?" She scratched the back of her head, frowning at him.   
  
It had been the fourth time now, and still no answer had escaped his lips.  
  
"Wait and see."  
  
His tone was clam, mostly concentrated on the hill in front of them, and watching that   
  
he didn't roll down the hill in a heap and drag her with him. Well, for the second time   
  
anyway. That left her no other choice, but to reserve herself, and tighten her fingers around his.   
  
Maybe, just maybe his hand would become cold to the point of unbearabililty and he would just burst to tell her.  
  
Or maybe, ask again?  
  
"Ja-ck." She nudged him; a cunning display of helplessness in her eyes, which she hoped, would break him.  
  
"Carter?" He returned the gesture. It hadn't worked. What a shame...  
  
"Where *are* we going?" Her impatient nature was only a handful of things that he was learning about her.   
  
Along with her penchant Hershey kisses,' I love Lucy' and Grapefruit and cucumber smoothies, the   
  
last of which confused and frightened him almost completely.   
  
"JACK!"  
  
"Wait. And See." His Fathering tone brushed over her childish impatience, but did nothing to temper it in the slightest.  
  
Well, she was being dragged up a very large hill in the forests of Colorado Springs.   
  
Not that there was ALOT of trees or anything. Just a few.  
  
And what a spectacular view it as.  
  
"God, it's breathtaking." Sam gasped as the two of them reached the clearing, and she was   
  
awoken by the creamiest bronze sky alit with a fiery scarlet stained dawning over a luscious autumn forest.  
  
"Yea. It's Nice."  
  
"Nice?" She followed him to sit own, so she couldn't see the look of astonishment on his face.   
  
He flickered nervously at her and rubbed the bride of his nose.   
  
"It's just, I'm always up here." He Shrugged. "It is after all the only hill in Colorado Springs."  
  
"Mountain." Her mouth twitched to go with her 'brainiack' correction.  
  
"Yea, Mountain. Whatever."  
  
Much to his own disappointment, her dimples appeared as soon as they left; and then she was   
  
left wondering what had been left behind those eyes over the last 8 years, his heart beating   
  
behind their glassy reserves.  
  
Pain?  
  
Hope?  
  
Or that shuddered feeling. The feeling like they were falling into something.   
  
Feeling the same. And all over again...  
  
"Carter,"  
  
"Yea." She answered instantly on the end of his breath, staring back at him, wondering why   
  
the hell he was twitching. At her.  
  
"I uh...."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Will you just shut up for a second!" He frowned at her. Her impatient was making him   
  
dizzy and forgetful, and he didn't men for it to sound so strong.  
  
"Oh fine!" She spat at him, twitching and playing with hands. "Whatever...or-" She   
  
whispered to herself, making him automatically annoyed at the way she was completely ignoring him now.  
  
"Carter, you can be such a pain in the ass sometimes!" Waving his arms about was also   
  
not a great way to communicate with Carter, and in past arguments it only served to 'rile' her up, as it were...   
  
"I can? Take a look in the mirror Mr...Sarcasm!" Rile meaning cause an enormously   
  
annoying amount of aggravation inside her brain, which she chose to use as verbal dynamite. What a picture.   
  
"Whatever...Mrs... Doohickey!"  
  
"Huh?"   
  
"Nothing." Side step Jack, SIDE STEP!  
  
"Well, GOOD!" Her eye flashed at him and she turned away childishly.  
  
"Look, I came up here to...I was GOING to say SOMETHING, but...Oh, WHATEVER."   
  
Jack followed suite and folded his arms, raising an eyebrow at her.  
  
"Go on then, SAY IT! DON'T LET ME STOP YOU!"   
  
Now came the shouting. Started by one Samantha Carter.  
  
"FINE. I WILL!" His Motion was hitting the 'over the top' charts right about now, as   
  
he stood up stamping his feet firmly at her in the process.  
  
"GOOD!" Sam too stood up, and almost accidentally dived for the 'Down' side of the mountain,   
  
before he caught her balance by grasping both of her elbows.  
  
Maybe she should have been sat down at this point?  
  
"I...LOVE YOU!"  
  
Gasping, her thought process halted. "WELL I LOVE YOU TOO!"   
  
"WILL YOU MARRY ME?" He spat out.  
  
"HELL YEA!"   
  
"Good."  
  
"I'd say..."  
  
"Shut up and kiss me."  
  
"Yes Colonel."  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
And I'm feelin' the same way all over again,  
  
Feelin' the same way all over again,   
  
Singin' the same lines all over again,  
  
No matter how much I pretend... ~~~ By 'Norah Jones.'  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Did ya like it?   
  
You didn't?  
  
Then feed.  
  
I'm dying for it.  
  
Really, my leg hurts...  
  
Athena ;) 


End file.
